Sunshine
by Madame Poulain
Summary: Su rayito de sol es más especial que nada. Él tiene una princesa encantada, que le encanta comer copitos rosados de nube, así como niños soberbios que saben pedir perdón y haditas verdes que brillan por las noches. One Shot Harry/Lily Luna/Scor. Reeditado


**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, todo de JKR :)

* * *

—**Sunshine—**

—Anda, vamos juntas a la casa de Audrey—. La voz de Ginny desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica sonaba fastidiada. Pues es que repetírselo a Hermione por cuarta vez, insistiéndole para que la acompañara a la casa de su hermano Percy y que su amiga no cediera ya la estaba cansando.

—¿Hoy?— Hermione seguía siendo terca.

—No, mañana—. La pelirrojo rodó sus ojos. En verdad que su cuñada podría ser d-e-s-e-s-p-e-r-a-n-t-e cuando se lo proponía. — Pues obvio que hoy. Anda, es la última vez que te lo digo, si no me voy a sentir y ya no te vuelvo a invitar.

—Está bien, Ginny. Vamos a la casa de Audrey, hoy—. Allá en la casa de Ginny se podría ver que ella brincaba como niña chiquita. ¡No que no, cuñadita! Pensaba alegremente. Para terca, terca y media.

—Paso por ti a las cinco. Estás lista para irnos rápido ¿eh?

—Ajá. Bueno, nos vemos a esa hora. Adiós.

—Hasta la tarde, Hermione—. Se escuchó el pitido del teléfono indicando que la castaña ya había colgado.

Hermione no estaba muy convencida con lo que iban a hacer, pero si no aceptaba, de seguro Ginny le armaría teatro y medio la próxima vez que la viera. Si ya conocía a su mejor amiga y sus locuras. Ésta era una de ellas. No es que fuera ella una aguafiestas con cara de vinagre, no, nada que ver, pero es que ¿hoy? ¿Hoy se le tenía que ocurrir a la pelirroja querer ir a la casa de Audrey? Hoy, que era la noche de chicos, que celebraban desde hace más de cuatro años seguidos, sin ninguna interrupción. Ni siquiera aquella vez en que Ron y Harry estaban en una misión ultrapeligrosa. Ellos hicieron circo, maroma y teatro para llegar a su noche de chicos, con tres horas de retraso, pero al fin llegaron.

Y hoy, jueves, el día sagrado, se le ocurría armar una tarde de chicas. Bendita idea y bendita Ginny. Pues, ella argumentaba que si ellos tenían una noche de chicos, ellas estaban en todo su derecho de organizar una tarde mujeres y aunque fuera en el mismo día, no le importaba, ellos tendrían que entender y no les iban a armar un lío por eso. Al fin y al cabo que no se iban a tardar mucho, no, nada más dos horitas, conversando, chismeando, intercambiando información y nada más. No era mucho y pronto acabaría la tarde, Ginny la regresaría pronto a casa, antes de que su esposo se marchase por Harry y así comenzar ellos su noche de hombres. Nada iba a salir mal.

**&.**

—¿En qué momento nos metimos en esto?—. Ron miró a su mejor amigo con ironía.

—En el momento en que le dijiste "Si" a Ginevra— ¡Uy! Ron sólo le decía así a su hermana cuando en verdad estaba enojado y ésta vez estaba más que eso.

—Ya pues, no te quejes.

Gran error. No debió haber dicho eso, porque si no lo hubiese dicho, el pelirrojo no lo estaría mirando con ganas de asesinarlo.

—Mejor vámonos, que se nos va a hacer tarde.

Ahí iban los dos. Cada uno con un niño de la mano, bueno en el caso de Harry llevaba a Lily y Albus, sus hijos menores y Ron sólo a Hugo. Rose y James se habían quedado con Molly en la Madriguera, no era que fueran unos malos, o que no les gustara cuidar a sus propios hijos. ¡No, que va! El chiste era que si con esos tres ya tenían para armar fiesta, con los dos que faltaban el caos se haría presente más pronto, que si no estaban.

En verdad, las ganas de brincar sobre Harry, no se le iban. Sólo a él se le ocurría aceptar cuidar a los niños en su noche de hombres, sólo porque Ginny se lo pidió, y claro, el muy _buena gente _aceptó encantado a la primera que su hermana le movió las pestañas coquetamente. Pero con Hermione la cosa era muy distinta. Con ella había mano dura, él, Ronald Weasley no era mandilón. No. Pero esta vez, como Ginny allí también metió sus narizotas, pues tuvo que aceptar, no le quedaba de otra.

Llegaron más rápido de lo que pensaban al parque que era para los hijos de magos, en donde ningún muggle podía entrar, el que más cerca quedaba y donde Lily amaba corretear entre los dientes de león y alelíes que sólo crecían allí.

Eran como las seis de la tarde, el cielo se coloreaba de rosas que quemaban las nubes y las tornaban copos de algodón. Harry recordaba que no hace mucho su pequeña le había pedido como premio, por haberse dejado llevar al dentista, un dulce de copo de nube, ¡como si existieran!, pero su niña quería uno. Deseaba probar a qué sabían y ahora que veía un expendio de algodones de azúcar se había dirigido hacia allá, mientras tanto Ron corría como loco por los columpios y resbaladillas cuidando que Hugo no se hiriera. ¡Ha! Y luego quién era el papá sobreprotector. Harry estaba tan entretenido burlándose de Ron, porque el que se había caído era él y su hijo se retorcía de la risa, que no se dio cuenta cuando su hija le soltó la mano y se fue alegremente a ver el dulce que tanto quería.

Lily llegó a donde el señor que los vendía se encontraba parado y con tanta curiosidad como la que sólo saben tener los niños de cuatro años, metió su dedito en el algodón de azúcar y se lo llevó a la boca. Sus ojitos brillaron de felicidad.

—Disculpe, señor, ¿me podría regalar un copito de nube?—. El vendedor que estaba de espaldas, al sentir que alguien tiraba de sus pantalones se volteó y se encontró con una pelirroja de carita salpicada de pecas, con unos ojos que destellaban inocencia, con las manitos entrelazadas atrás de su espalda y meciéndose. El hombre le sonrió.

— ¿Quieres uno de estos?—. Le señaló el más grande de los algodones de azúcar. Uno muy rosado como las mejillas de ella. Lily asintió con su cabecita.

—Toma—. Agarró ese que le mostró y se lo regaló.

La pequeña amplió más su sonrisa y diciendo "gracias", se marchó.

Harry seguía riendo por la caída de Ron, ya que, además de graciosa, éste calló en el lodo manchando su playera de la que más orgulloso estaba. Lily llegó y le volvió a tomar la mano. Después de unos segundos, su padre recobró la compostura, entonces se dio cuenta que su hija sostenía en sus manos un dulce y que se lo comía con mucha devoción.

—Lillian, ¿de dónde sacaste eso?

—Se lo robé al cielo— Su hija era mucho más inteligente en su inocencia que él en su cuidado. Aunque lo correcto era regañarla y él estaba muy serio, por dentro una gran ternura lo invadió. Su pequeña era tan hermosa.

Harry buscó por varios minutos al dichoso vendedor pero no lo logró encontrar. No regañó más a su hija, ella no era la culpable de su descuido, más bien ella debería de reprenderlo por ser tan irresponsable. No quería ni pensar qué era lo que iba a decir Ginny si se llegaba a enterar, por el bien de todos, mejor que nunca supiera de nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero con el atuendo de Ron salpicado con el barro, era poco probable que no se dieran cuenta de nada.

Después de jugar a las escondidillas y quedar aburridos, Harry y Ron se fueron a sentar a una banca mientras sus hijos se columpiaban. Lily correteaba una mariposa entre los prados de flores y su papá no le despegaba la vista de encima. Ésta vez no se le perdería.

Pero la niña se fue adentrando y adentrando en el bosque que circundaba al bosque, correteando y tratando de atrapar la mariposa para que mami la viera y después liberarla, que ni padre ni hija supieron en qué momento ya no se veían.

El bosque no era muy lóbrego, tenía sauces y robles con ramas que se mecían al compás de la suave brisa que corría entre sus hojas, dejando colar juguetonamente un rayo de sol por allí y otro por allá, rompiendo la quietud del lugar y haciendo que brillasen las copas de los árboles. Los ruidos del bosque eran lo tenebroso y dulce del lugar. Susurros que irrumpían en sus oídos, palabras que no lograba entender, hojas que se deslizaban y chocaban, pisadas que no cesaban y el sol dándole de lleno en su espalda, rompiendo en mil destellos rojizos que la llegaron a divertir. Lily pronto olvidó que su papi no estaba cerca de ella, que ya muy pronto el sol no estaría y con la oscuridad el bosque su cubriría.

Su sombra la divirtió un buen rato y tratando de pisarla caminó más y más adentro. En una vuelta de las tantas que daba, vio la mariposa que correteaba y por la cual había entrado al bosque. La volvió a perseguir, la luz fue quedando atrás y se halló inmersa en una zona donde el bosque era mucho más oscuro que en un principio. Aquí ya no había sol que la hiciera bailar ni destellos que perseguir, aquí la penumbra era lo que existía y estaba asustada. Aterrada, quería a papá y papá estaba más lejos que antes y no escuchaba su llanto, sus gritos desesperados que pedían por él.

Su algodón de azúcar ya no le gustaba. Lo llevaba embarrado de telarañas y el rosado que tanto le gustaba ahora era gris. Lo sostenía con una manita y con la otra se sobaba la rodilla que tenía arañada. Después de mucho correr, se cansó. Llorando, sin ganas de seguir y con el miedo latiéndole en la garganta se sentó sobre la hojarasca húmeda. Ya no importaba que su vestido azul se manchara, que sus calcetas se desgarraran, que papá se enojara y que mamá la regañara. Quería dormir, pero no podía cerrar los ojos.

Con sus rodillas sobre su pecho, las manitas alrededor de ellas y con su cabecita encima de sus rodillas, se comenzó a mecer, mientras gruesas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos y se deslizaban por sus mejillas. No veía que sobre ella estaba el último rayo de sol, que caía sobre su cabello y el rojo se fragmentaba chocando con las hojas altas de los pinos y robles haciendo que destellaran con demasiada intensidad.

Así fue como llegó su salvación.

—¿Quién eres tú y qué haces aquí?

Escuchó que una voz fría y un poco cortante preguntaba tras de ella. Y ya no tuvo miedo, ya no más. Aunque podría ser su imaginación, en el peor de los casos o alguien que la quisiera dañar, cualquier cosa era mejor que esa soledad que aterraba más que las brumas del bosque.

Lily se levantó, se limpió su vestidito azul y su delantal blanco que estaba manchado con un poco de sangre y mucho lodo y con su mejor sonrisa se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a quien quiera que fuera. La pequeña pelirroja se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver de quién se trataba. Espera al guardabosques, como los que salían en los cuentos que Harry le contaba antes de dormir, o a un hombre cualquiera que estuviera vagando perdido por allí, así como ella, o hasta un duende sería más lógico, pero ¿un niño rubio con pose altanera, que la miraba por encima del hombro, y de seguro era más o menos de su edad? No, en definitiva, no era eso lo que esperaba.

El pequeño niño rubio se vio rodeado por dos pequeños bracitos, que querían abarcar más de lo que él era, que lo estrujaban y apretujaban como ni su mamá alguna vez lo había hecho, él se indignó. ¡Quién se creía que era esa mocosa para tocarlo! ¡Tocarlo! Esto iba contra las reglas y contra su moral. Él no abrazaba a nadie y mucho menos iba a dejar que una perfecta extraña lo manoseara.

Después de que la euforia fue menor y por fin se vio liberado de esas manitas, pudo volver a respirar con tranquilidad.

—Me perdí. Estaba jugando con papi, correteando una mariposa que quería regalarle a mami, que volaba muy rápido, y yo no podía alcanzar, porque yo no tengo alas— el niño rodó los ojos, obviamente que esa mocosa no podía tener alas, sino, sería fenómeno, más de lo que ya le parecía—, y caminé, caminé, caminé, caminé — Sí, el niño ya había entendido el punto, pero ella seguía repitiendo— caminé y caminé hasta que me di cuenta de que papi no estaba y la mariposa tampoco. Me habían dejado sola—sus ojitos se volvieron a llenar de agua—, en medio de este bosque que era muy bonito, con muchos rayitos de luz que destellaban y brincaban, pero la mariposita volvió a aparecer y yo la volví a corretear, mami la merece, y me volví a perder — ¿se podría haber vuelto a perder dos veces en el mismo bosque? ¡Qué niña!— y todo estaba muy oscuro, ya no había rayitos de sol, sólo mucha oscuridad y… y… y… — las lágrimas corrían de nuevo por su cara cayendo en la hierba.

—Basta. Ya entendí. No llores—. Más ganas le dieron de llorar, por la crueldad de ese mocoso insensible que tenía frente a él, que no veía el miedo que le corroía por dentro, y él, que era la única persona que veía en muchos minutos la trataba mal.

El niño caminó por los alrededores cercanos al lugar donde se encontraban. Observó que la noche había caído hace poco, el bosque no era tan peligroso como aparentaba, sólo oscuro. miraba por allí, caminaba por acá, movía piedras por allá y Lily lo observaba muy atenta. Ese niño era muy raro. Era cortante, descortés, altanero, vanidoso, presumido, insoportable, cruel, rubio, de ojos grises, muy alto para la edad que aparentaba, con ropa que fácilmente vestiría su vecino de sesenta años, pero era el único que estaba a su lado, que no la dejaba sola y con el que se podía sentir segura, aunque no conociera ni su nombre.

—Me llamo Lily—. Le tendió la mano en el momento en que paró de caminar. La observó con recelo pero se la estrechó y ella rió.

— ¿De qué te ríes?—. Le dijo con enfado.

—Es que eres muy… serio, como mi vecino, el Sr. Thompson que tiene un gato muy gordo y de pelo negro y que camina con bastón porque ya está ancianito.

—¿O sea que me estás diciendo viejo?—. Ella mirándolo con sus enormes ojos rompió a reír más estruendosamente y con más alegría. El niño la observó indignado, pero como Lily seguía riendo y ese ruidito que hacía al reír, como tintineo de campana, y arrugar su nariz eran muy contagiosos, él también rió. Rieron por mucho rato, hasta que sus risas hicieron eco entre las paredes del bosque y se confundieron con el ulular del búho.

—Por cierto, soy Scorpius.

—Oye…— Le haló la manga de su saco azul marino que llevaba para tratar de captar su atención, que el niño volvía posar en el cielo.

— ¿Si?— La animó a continuar.

— ¿Tú también te perdiste?

—Bueno, vine con mi papá al parque y de pronto ya no lo vi, caminé tratando de buscarlo, pero no lo encontré y me fui metiendo en el bosque hasta que llegué aquí. No tomé el camino correcto para llegar a casa.

—Como yo—. Rieron de nuevo. Al fin de cuentas, la mocosa no era tan llorona y desagradable como pensó en un principio, era más bien una especie de chispa alegre que prendía todo por donde pasaba.

—Vamos—. La tomó de la mano para volver a andar— Tenemos que salir de aquí.

—Pero… ¿no sería mejor esperar a que mi papi llegue por nosotros?—. Lily giraba su cabeza de un lado a otro, viendo que todo estaba oscuro y que si volvían a caminar, se perderían más y no los podrían encontrar, no quería exponerse a que algo le pasara a ella y a su nuevo amigo.

—¿Piensas esperarlo aquí?—. Enarcó una ceja a modo de burla.

—Bueno, vámonos.

Scorpius emprendió de nuevo la caminata para tratar de salir de allí, cuando sintió que algo cálido y con tierra le tomaba su mano derecha. Era la mano de Lily. No la rechazó sino que la apretó más fuerte y corrió con ella.

Al pasar algún tiempo, a ella le volvió a entrar miedo, porque el viento silbaba entre los árboles, animales se deslizaban entre ellos. Ella sabía que los observaban y no le gustaba sentirse observada.

—Scorpius, tengo miedo.

—Venga, Lily. No seas nenita.

Le soltó su mano de un tirón. Scorpius sintió feo, porque no la quería soltar.

—Entonces, si no soy nenita ¿Qué soy, tarado? ¿Nenito?

Al ver que por sus palabras su amiguita se sintió herida, le tomó su mano y le pidió disculpas. Lily no esperaba que un niño como él, de esos vanidosos y engreídos, que creían tener la razón en todo, supiera lo que era pedir perdón.

—No tengas miedo, yo estoy contigo y nada malo nos va a pasar. Mira—. Con su dedo apuntó hacia un prado que estaba muy cerca de ellos, pero que la pelirroja no había observado antes.

Unas lucecitas verdes bailaban entre hoja y hoja. Iluminaban el sendero y les encantaban a los dos.

—¡Que bonitas haditas!

—Se llaman luciérnagas—. La guió y juntos fueron adentrándose entre los insectos de luz que los iluminaron hasta que por fin pudieron salir del bosque y llegar al parque.

Antes de que salieran de la oscuridad del bosque hacia las luces del parque, Lily le regaló su algodón de azúcar a Scorpius, por agradecimiento y para que la recordara.

—Gracias—. Le dijo él y Lily lo besó en la mejilla antes de salir por fin a abrazar a su padre que ya la esperaba con el alma pendiendo de un hilo.

**&.**

Cuando Harry vio que su princesa salía del bosque, no pensó que lo haría acompañada de un niño rubio y menos que vinieran tomados de la mano y tan tranquilos de la vida, como si sólo hubieran ido a dar la vuelta por allí y no tardaran ni cinco minutos.

Corrió y la cargó en sus brazos, dando vueltas con ella. Hasta que paró y vio que no estaba herida y no le faltaba ningún hueso, la llevó consigo a todo lugar al que iba. En ningún momento la depositó en el piso, no fuera que se le volviera a perder y ahora sí se volvía demente.

Ron se dio cuenta de que su sobrina había vuelto y también corrió a abrazarla. Hugo y Albus no paraban de preguntarle que en dónde había estado todo este tiempo. Harry se ocupaba de despachar a sus compañeros aurores, que le habían hecho el favor de ir allá para ayudarle a buscar a su hija. No quería ni pensar qué rayos le iba a decir a Ginny, y la pachanga que le esperaba por descuidado.

Cuando por fin se fueron del parque, a lo lejos Scorpius le decía adiós con la mano a Lily, mientras Draco lo apuraba para que se fueran de allí.

Así fue como Lily Luna conoció el sabor dulce de las nubes, que los niños soberbios también pueden reír y que las haditas son verdes.

* * *

Ahw. Ahw. Ahw. No puedo evitar amar a Lily y Harry, son tan loveaables, abrazables, es que me encantan, me fascinan, amo las historias de padre e hija juntos. Y no pude evitar meter a Scorpius, a poco no es tambien amor. Aquí Lily tiene como cuatro añitos y Scorpius seis. La primera parte me encantó, es que ahww, amo la vida familiar de los cuatro amigos. Tengo ganas de publicar una serie de viñetas de Harry y Lily, serían pocas y hablarían de cada etapa de la vida de ella, desde que nace, crece, hasta que se casa, en todas obviamente Harry y ella serían los principales. A mi me mata mi papá consentidor así que no puedo evitar hablar de un Harry consentidor con su única niña.

Well, likes, dislikes, opiniones, mensajes, reviews, quejas, sugerencias, todo en el botoncito p.r.e.c.i.o.s.o, a.m.o.r.o.s.o, e.t.c verde de abajo, son bienvenidos. Aah, ya no es verde, es azul xD

Follow me; twitter(punto)com/KanelitalOlnluv

**MadameeDelacOur 29/08/10**

**REEDITADO: 08/01/11**


End file.
